Abandoned
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: In the Hana Yori Dango Final movie, Tsukushi and Tsukasa get abandoned on an island, but they soon get rescued. What would happen if no one came back to rescue them? Would their love and bond still be strong? Or would things fall apart? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: HomeSick

**Abandoned Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: All of the Hana yori Dango characters belong to Yoko Kamio. The actors used in the movie are in possession of the director. I own nothing except for the fanfiction.

Summary: In the Hana Yori Dango Final movie, Tsukushi and Tsukasa get abandoned on an island, but they soon get rescued. What would happen if no one came back to rescue them? Would their love and bond still be strong? Or would things fall apart?

Tsukushi dazed into the vast, expansive waters with her face twisted with grim. "I want to go home." she says while giving an hopeful look into the horizon. Deciding that she shouldn't dwell on things that might not happen, she begins to look for a food source. To her luck, she finds eggs, and she is able to catch fish.

Tsukushi heads back for the shelter, while she notices that Tsukasa is just lounging around doing nothing. With irritation, Tsukushi began to scowl. "Why are you being so lazy, I am not the only one who should be helping us survive." Tsukushi says while glaring at him. "I did help, I made the fire." he says while glaring back at her. "Whatever." Tsukushi responds and ignores him, while she doesn't want to argue.

**Tsukushi POV:**

At first, Tsukasa was pretty good at helping us **both **survive. Then he probably figured, I did enough for now, so Tsukushi can do it. **He is so wrong! I am not going to allow him to lounge around all day! I hope this isn't going to be how it is when we get home. **I walk over to the signal we made that says, 'HELP'. I stare deeply into the ocean, as tears begin to trickle down my face. I don't want to live like this forever. I hope someone will save us soon.

I completely forgot about that dumb tiara for awhile. Now I remembered it again, and could care less about it. The real thing I want to do, is just get back home to the safety of my family. I wonder if they even sense anything wrong? Don't they think they should send some emergency search people or something?

To calm my nerves a little bit, I begin coming closer to the ocean; near the darker sand. I begin piling the sand in a pattern to make a castle. To my misfortune though, my castle gets destroyed by the ocean because I made it too close. At least it calmed my nerves down though. I sigh deeply and head back for the shelter we have.

To no surprise whatsoever, Tsukasa is _**still **_lounging his lazy ass in the shelter. "HEY! Don't you think you should be helping just a _**little **_bit more?" I say while emphasizing one of the words. "No it is alright for now. I will begin helping tomorrow. But I am tired." he responds. "Fine, whatever." I say while sighing. I then rest my head gently down.

**The next morning (Tsukasa POV):**

The next morning, I wake up extra early to help as I promised Tsukushi. She really is always in a bad mood. Then again, I can get very cranky as well as she can. To my surprise, she isn't where she was last night. Could she have already gotten up then?

That is it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Anyways, Review. What does R&R mean seriously! I want to know. TT_TT. See you in the next chapter ;D.


	2. Chapter 2: Success

**Abandoned Chapter 2**

Tsukasa begins to walk toward where their help signal was and still didn't find her. "Where the hell is she?" he mumbles underneath his breath. "What are you looking for?" he hears her say. "Oh there you are! Why are you up so early?" he asks her with curiosity. "I couldn't sleep. So I decided to get up early. What about you?" she asks him with her face filled with curiosity as well as his. "I promised you I would help you tomorrow so I got up early to help. Then I didn't see you so I began to search for you and found you. Anyways, I am going to find some food for us to have. Later." he says while walking off.

**Tsukasa POV:**

Thank goodness she was just walking around. I was afraid something might have happened to her. If anything even _**were **_to happen to her, I don't know what I would do. I decide to catch fish with the net I made. I head towards the open water, and go out to the deep parts underwater. To my surprise, I got quite a few fish, I got seven. I go back to the shelter and put it in a bag and bring it with me; in case anything tries to steal it.

The next thing I did to keep my promise, is I found some eggs. I begin to wonder what else we would need for survival. We have food, water, and shelter. I think that should be it for now. Just then, an idea popped into my head. I could get some fruit. I scavenge around the island and find several fruits. Apples, Oranges, Bananas, Grapes, Strawberries, and others too. Some of them, I have never even seen in the store, or anywhere else.

As I begin searching for other sources of food, I step on something very sharp and a deep pain cuts into my foot. "OW! SHIT!" I curse under my breath. I grab the sharp item carefully, and decide I should make a spear with it. After I gather all of the items I feel that I need, I begin constructing the spear. Within what seems like forever, I successfully make a spear. I start walking out towards the waters and test the new item that I made.

When I pierce the spear abruptly, it is a huge success and immediately, I am able to catch a fish! I head back to the shelter to show Tsukushi. I see her resting, and I decide to not wake her up. Who knows how angry she'll get. It is not long later that she finally wakes up. "Oh Tsukasa, when did you get here?" she asks while yawning. "A few minutes ago." I say with a small smile on my face. "Oh." she says.

"Guess what I was able to get? I made myself a spear! I was walking around looking for more food, when I stepped on something sharp, and it was a blade. So I made it and I tested it to check if it actually works, and it did! I got us eight fishes, a whole bunch of fruit, and eggs!" I say while smiling with confidence of the success I have.

Will she like this? Find out in the next chapter. By the way, sorry for the short chapters I promise I will make them longer. Have confidence! Okay remember to review though!


	3. Chapter 3: Congratulations

**Tsukasa POV:**

"Sugoi! You really accomplished all of those things? Wow, I am surprised!" Tsukushi says with her mouth wide in shock. Before I could argue with her and make the situation worse, I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. Before she could protest more likely, I made the kiss more passionate, as I continued to kiss her repeatedly. Judging as she is not trying to stop me (yet), I think she likes it!

As I am about to kiss her again, she pulls away with a dark shade of red blush across her face. "Don't surprise me like that." She says to me, while at the same time she's wiping her mouth. Tsukushi turns away in embarrassment I assume. "Don't worry, my darling." I say in a teasing manner while turning her around, and carressing her face.

"Haha, your **so funny. If you're so funny, why don't you become a comedian?**" She says angrily while blushing furiously. "Hmm, maybe I will." I say while trying to act as if I am actually thinking. With that I rest because of all the good efforts I put into our survival. As I close my eyes, I feel Tsukushi's presence, and feel a light peck on the lips. "Thank You." She says while blushing, and then she backs away to her spot.

When I check to see if Tsukushi is asleep (seeing as I'm not), she indeed is. I sneak over to her spot, and grab her body in my arms. Her body feels so warm. Even more so, she looks adorable when she sleeps. I cuddle closer, and I lean in, and give her a soft peck on the lips.

**A**** few hours later (Tsukushi POV):**

I wake up from the sound of a bird cawing. When my eyes slowly open, I notice Tsukasa is holding me extremely tight. I don't even know if I can get out of his grasp! Shit, how long has he been holding me? The worse part is, he looks as if he'll lean over and kiss me at any moment now!

A sense of irony took over the situation, and Tsukasa **indeed did kiss me! **With that I decide I can't allow him to do as he "pleases". After all, he is dreaming and who knows what sorts of "stuff" happens in there! "Oi Domyouji?" I say gently, as I attempt to untangle my body from his. To my misfortune however, he doesn't even flinch.

To make things even worse, he tightens his hold on my body and says 'mine'. "What an idiot." I murmur underneath my breath. "I love you... Tsukushi..." Tsukasa says, almost in an inaudible voice for Tsukushi to hear. I guess it's alright to just drift back into my dream. With that, I soon drift into my dream once again.

With that, they both sleep in each other's arms peacefully. Will this peaceful "situation" last? Or will it crash and burn? Find out soon! R&R whatever that means?. Anyways Talk to you Later people! Bye bye! ^^


End file.
